Funny Bunny
by HandsCaughtInJelly
Summary: What happens when Ginny ends up in a bunny suit and in Draco’s bedroom? Well it’s either that or be the reason for her dear brother Ron, to have a heart attack.Of course she picks Draco Malfoy’s room, but what exactly does he do about it?


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the bunny suit :P nah jokes, this all belongs to J.K Rowling. Except the plot was some weird messed up idea.

_**Funny Bunny**_

'Are you saying that I don't scare you?' he drawled as he looked at her from across the room.

She raised an eyebrow, as her light green eyes laughed at him, 'it'll take a bit more than you and you're stupid threats to scare me.'

He cocked his head back, his dark grey eyes sweeping over her body, as he almost sizing her up, it made her uncomfortable, his eyes meet hers, 'I can't believe you'd get stuck doing such a dumb dare.'

She scowled as she pulled her cloak closer to her body, 'I already feel like a tramp, Malfoy no need to add to it.'

He smirked, 'You look like one too.'

Ginny glared at him, 'Do you think that I would show up at your door dressed like this willingly.'

Draco smirked, 'You're not the first person to show up half naked at my door step, don't feel flattered, you're just the first one to look like a bunny…'

Ginny felt her self blush, as she glared at him, yanking the pink fluffy ears of her head, her hair falling out of its bun cascading around her face, and shoulders.

Draco raised an eyebrow, she shot him a dirty look, 'Do you have a shirt or something!' she snapped, Draco looked at her.

'You are not wearing any of my clothes, Weasley', he protested.

Ginny looked at him, 'So you actually like me parading around like a whore bunny?'

Draco glared at her, 'Don't flatter yourself.'

Ginny looked at him, 'I wouldn't dare', her voice like venom, as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

'What are you doing?' He demanded.

'Sitting on your bed', she said in an informative tone.

'Get of it! There my favorite covers; I don't need you destroying them.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow, as she ran her fingers of the soft stain cover, 'What a shame', she drawled as she pulled her self on it more, letting her feet dangle of the edge.

'Get of it', he snapped.

Ginny looked at him icily, 'Make me, you prat.'

Draco growled as he stormed over, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, 'Let go of me!' Ginny protested.

Draco felt her fist pounding on his back, 'No.'

Ginny screamed as she tried to push off him, she went flying hitting softness of a carpet, him landing right on top of her, she glared up at him rather uncomfortable at how much this situation didn't disgust her, she could feel his body against her, his bodies warmth, one hand on her waste, and another on her bare thigh, his hands were rough and smooth.

She looked at him shoving him of her as she shot up, 'you are so freaking immature; It's hard to believe that you're bloody 17.'

He looked at her, 'Well sorry, just because I have got more ahead of me than become a bloody prostitute!'

Smack.

He looked at her shocked her eyes blazing, his cheek tingling, a slight stinging, nobody had hit him, ever.

No body hit a Malfoy! That was unless you had a death wish.

He touched his cheek softly it was slightly numb, Shit. She hit hard, she looked at him, 'You are one of the most horrible people I have ever meet!'

He looked at her, pressing her back to the carpet, her breathe caught, 'Wha- what are you doing..?' she asked.

His eyes glaring at her, 'I was being nice before Weasley, pretending that you were managing to seduce me, so your stupid friends would believe you did your stupid dare, but then you hit me.. Now I'm not to sure.'

Ginny looked at him scared, what was he going to do to her, oh god he was going to hurt her, she felt her heart hammering, she pushed of the ground her body pressed to his, he looked at her, his lips brushing over her ear, his breath warm in her ear, she shivered all over as he whispered into it, 'You aren't going anywhere Weaselette."

She looked at him horrified, 'what are you going to do!'

'Piss of your brother, and ruin you're reputation, all in one night.'

Ginny looked at him unsure, as she slide away from him but he pulled her back she looked around wildly, right now she was over her stupid dare about trying to seduce Malfoy, she didn't care if she forfeited and had to freaking tell Ron she wasn't a virgin anymore. What was he going to do, yell get angry; He'd get over it in a month might give her the silent treatment.. But then again if she told him who it was too, she swallowed as she thought about how he'd take that, he'd rip Harry to shreds, now that scared her.

Draco's hands were on her waste, his lips meeting her neck, she gasped as she felt him lower her to the ground again, 'what are you doing.'

'Don't you have a dare Weasley, you've succeeded in seducing me.'

She glared at him, 'you conniving asshole.'

He smirked, 'You turning down this dare Weasley.'

Ginny swallowed, as she tried to contemplate which was better, hooking up with a Malfoy or Ron murdering Harry?

She found it rather hard to concentrate as Draco, no Malfoy's lips grazed her skin his nose nuzzling the bottom of her neck, she sighed in defeat as she looked at him, 'I hate you', she whispered as she pressed her lips to his, he looked at her wide eyed as she rapt her arms around his neck and kissed him, he was rigid for a second but when she opened her mouth to him, he forgot everything, as he kissed her back, his tongue entering her mouth as he kissed her back, her lips were soft and teasing, she tasted like chocolate, as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her roughly his hands running up her body, kissing her was rather intoxicating, rather seductive.

She moaned softly into his mouth that sent a sudden jolt through his body, her hands running through his hair her body moving slowly against his, he swore mentally as he shrugged of his cloak, and pulled back from kissing her, she looked at him slightly wide eyed as she pulled back sitting up, her breathing ragged, lips red and swollen, he looked at her, noticing how amazingly attractive she was, the black playboy bunny suit, gave him a rather large amount of cleavage, her stomach flat, her thighs toned, and her brown eyes, and dark red hair, she was very attractive he noticed unwillingly.

He stood up, as she looked at him from the floor as she seemed to come back to reality she quickly shot up, her cloak fell to the ground already off half of her body, she swore as she picked it up not before Draco realized she had a tattoo on her shoulder a tiny one about the size of his thumb a small fairy, or a outline colored in black, she had herself covered in her cloak within an instant, 'nice tattoo', he drawled.

Ginny colored, 'crap', she swore.

Draco laughed, 'Don't feel special I have one too.'

Her eyes falling to his arm, he laughed coldly, 'no not the dark mark', he undid his shirt, and Ginny found her eyes all over his body she swallowed, he was built, and freaking sexy she drew her eyes away from his chest and forced it to his out stretched arm, was what looked like entwined DM, it was black and had dragon rapt around it the dragon's outline was silver, she looked at him, it sat below his bicep on the inside of his arm, about as big as her palm, 'tradition and also identification, all Malfoy men get them on the eve of their 16th', he drawled.

Ginny nodded her eyes straying back to his body, 'Can I please borrow a shirt?' she asked.

Draco sighed, 'Fine.'

She smiled as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a large dark navy polo shirt, he chucked it at her; Ginny caught it smiling, 'thanks.'

'Whatever', he shrugged, he was happy she was putting the blasted thing on her body was extremely distracting her turned around and he swore inwardly, as she pulled the shirt over her head, her chest pressed out her whole body teasing, him he spun around quickly, he couldn't watch that, for his own sanity.

'Done..', she said noticing his turned back, he was still shirtless she noticed he had an extremely sexy back, she smiled as she jumped back on his bed, 'thanks again.'

'Weasley', he snapped as she lay on his bed, was this woman deliberately torturing him.

'If you're going to be ruining my reputation tomorrow I want to be rather comfortable.'

'Well you're on my side of the bed!' he snapped.

She ignored as she propped herself on her elbows, 'so how are you going to ruin me Malfoy?'

Draco looked at her in disbelief, she had blown him of, he growled as he stormed over to his bed, she just looked at him unfazed her picked her up and dumped her further to the other side as he quickly jumped to were she was lying before she raised an eyebrow at his childishness he just meet it with a glare, 'simple, you lost your virginity Ginerva, too me.'

Ginny looked at him, 'That would piss my brother off, but not ruin me.'

'As if, you spend the night here, and tomorrow I make sure that half of Slytherin see you leaving my room, instantly you're going to be another one of the many women screwed and dropped by me, you wont be seen that highly off, losing you're virginity, with me.'

She laughed, 'the thing is I'm not a virgin and nearly everyone knows that, except you it seems and Ron.'

He looked at her, 'The little goody two shoe's of Gryffindor not a virgin...' he said rather amused.

'I'm not an angel!' she protested.

'I know; angels don't dress like that.'

'Shut up', Ginny said glaring at him.

'So how'd you get stuck with this dare any way?'

'It's either, seduce Draco Malfoy, or tell brother dearest I lost my virginity to his best friend a day before my 16 birthday.'

Draco looked at her, 'You lost it to Potter!'

Ginny blushed crimson, 'We'd been dating for nearly a year, it was weird, it was good an all but it was like break up sex.'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'that's new, I've heard of make up sex, and the sex you have one last time after you break up, but sex to break up, was he that shit in bed Weasley?'

Ginny glared at him, 'No Harry isn't bad… our relationship was dead, and after the sex, we just realized it wasn't really anything so we broke up.'

'Potter just sucks in bed', Draco drawled, Ginny scowled.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, 'or did he dump you, cause your crap in bed.'

Ginny glared at him as she raised her hand to slap him again, but he had her pressed to his bed, his body on hers, his eyes boring into her own, her heartbeat was suddenly racing and her body tingling all over, her breath slightly shallow, 'I wouldn't do that' he whispered in her ear, as he lowered her hand, his eyes still looking into her, 'Now, Ginny', he whispered.

The way his name came of his lips made Ginny shiver, oh it sound great.

'You shouldn't get upset, no one expects somebody to brilliant the first time they have sex', his voice soft and tickling her ear.

Ginny screamed as she tried to slap him again, 'You are so freaking horrible, you oversized egoistic-'

His lips meet hers roughly, as he kissed her furiously, her shouts dying in her throat as suddenly her hands pulled him closer to him her hands over his chest her lips crashing against his furiously and hungrily, god he was having a amazing shocking affect on her, her body arched to his as she her legs became entangled in his, his tongue swarming all over her mouth, his mouth devouring her own, her heart was racing, her head was dizzy and her body was pounding, she moaned in pleasure as his tongue furiously clashed with her own.

He pulled back roughly, his eyes swarming over her, 'Weasley I don't think you should be moaning like that.'

Ginny looked at him, 'Why?' she asked, Draco's hands had fallen to the edge of his shirt, he pulled it over her head as she pushed her back down to the bed.

'Because it's very seductive', he growled as he started kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands falling to her zip, 'and this might lead to something.'

Ginny looked at him rather interested, as she pulled him to her, and started kissing him again, 'really?' she asked interested, arching her body against his, he looked at her his eyes darkening, as his hand tugged the zipper, the top half of the out fit falling to her hips.

She pulled him to her as she started kissing him again, his hands roaming over her body as, she heard him moan as she arched against him again, 'women stop the teasing!' he growled.

Ginny laughed as she looked at him, 'I'm not deliberately teasing you.'

'Lair' he growled as he looked at her, she smiled as she pulled him to her.

'You have my _reputation_ to ruin Draco', she whispered kissing him, 'I think you should start.'

He growled as her hands fell to his pants as she unbuttoned them, pulling them of, 'You shouldn't have said that Weasley.'

She shrugged as she started kissing him again, 'Too late now.'

Ginny smiled as she snuggled closer to the warm body pressed to her, she sighed a peppermint smell, she ran her lips over his neck, he moaned, 'Morning', he said.

'Morning', she said smiling as she opened her eyes, she shot up as she realized who it was, 'oh fuck.'

He raised an eyebrow looking at her holding the blanket to her body, 'Problem?'

'Oh crap', she muttered as she pulled the blanket, 'I can't believe I've done this!' she cried her eyes searching for any item of clothing.

'I'm rather insulted!' he protested.

Ginny looked at him, 'I don't do one night stands! Oh my god... What are people going to say! I'm not a tramp.' she started, her eyes watering, Draco pulled her back to him, his arms rapping around her body, her tears dampening his skin, he sighed, he had feeling for her, that was the only explanation for what he said next.

'It doesn't have to be one.'

She looked at him startled, 'Pardon?'

'I'm asking you Ginny', he said softly, as he brushed the hair from her face, 'If you'd be interesting in a relationship with me?'

Ginny gasped, he mouth open like a goldfish, 'wha- what?'

Draco scowled, 'No way am I repeating my self if you're going to reject me!'

Ginny smiled as she pulled his lips to her own and kissed him, 'I wouldn't dare.'

He smirked as he pulled her closer, 'God, because then you'd be the first girl to ever turn me down.'

Ginny looked at him, 'Really, how many girlfriends have you had.'

'5', he said.

She looked at him, 'that's nothing!'

He shrugged as he kissed her neck, 'I don't do dating.'

'You don't?' she asked slightly upset, 'so are we only going to last a day?'

He smiled as he saw the hurt in her eye, 'Not with the way you are in bed, we're going to last for a bit.'

Ginny smiled as she looked at him, 'so you're taking back what you said about me.'

He smiled, 'Maybe.'

'Prat', she muttered smiling, he grinned, her heart slammed he was amazingly sexy when he smiled.

'I'm a prat that manages to get everything he wants.'

'Really, well am I just unexpected?'

He looked at her, 'No you have been an interest for about 2 months, longest it's ever taken me to get a girl.'

'What!' she asked startled.

He looked at her and smirked, 'I don't kiss or sleep with just anyone Weasley.'

'Ginny.'

Draco smiled. 'Ginny', he whispered softly in her ear as he kissed her.

Ginny grinned, 'Well just for you information, the only reason I agreed to this dare is because you'd been on my mind to much.'

He smiled, 'I have that affect.'

'I know.'

Draco smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her, 'Hmm.., Well last a while, Ginny, a long while.'

Ginny smiled as she snuggled closer, this was the best dare she'd ever done in her life, she smiled as she sighed as he pulled her right against him, 'A long time', she whispered softly to his chest, as she closed he eyes softly, in the arms of her boyfriend.

Draco Malfoy.

FIN

* * *

_**Authors Note: **this is my first ever Draco and Ginny short fic... I hope it's okay. Hehehe I love these two so much, they're so prefect!_

_Well for those who need a more of an ending, Draco and Ginny get married, have a beautiful son name Damien, he takes after his dad, but had his mothers eyes, and then they have a little daughter who they call, Elizabeth, she has strawberry blonde hair with her fathers grey eyes._

_Happy, Happy, Happy Family! _


End file.
